La llamada
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Amu esta muy estresada, muchos deberes, problemas y demás. Pero la llamada de aquella persona que ama puede hacer que su estado de animo cambie. One-shot ¡Amuto! (Advertencia: mucha ternura incluida, o eso yo creo.-.)


_**¡Konichiwa! **_

_**Bueno acá yo eh traído un one-shot de la pareja de nuestros amores (obvio el Amuto *-*) jejeje… bueno que decir me inspire al ver varios casos de amor a distancia y bueno acá un ejemplo con el Amuto :3**_

_**Disfruten y me encantaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión. (Para ver si debo mejorar en algo._.) **_

**Declaimer:**_** Shugo Chara! Obviamente me pertenece, solo hice el final Tadamu para desilusionar a los fans del Amuto (?**_

_**(Okno.-.) Shugo Chara! La pertenece a Peach-Pit.**_

La Llamada

One-shot

POV Amu

En este momento estoy estresada. Primero por los malditos exámenes que tengo que estudiar para la secundaria, después eh tenido una pelea con mi compañera de clases y estoy suspendida por dos días, obvio que el director le conto todo a mis padres y bueno resulta que me castigaron. También tengo que cuidar a mi molestosa hermana menor Ami como un castigó, eh desaprobado matemáticas y el profesor me mando tarea extra para reforzar y las tengo que entregar después de mi suspensión de dos días.

¿Acaso no podía ir peor? , ahora mismo me siento muy sola, mis amigos deben estar estudiando o vagando por ahí, mientras yo acá encerrada, castigada y muy aburrida. Ahora yo podría depender de alguien… Ikuto es el primer nombre que se me ocurre en la cabeza, y si no saben quién es pues les diré.

Ikuto es mi novio que eh tenido por unos 2 largos y hermosos años, pero por desgracia ahora mismo está en Italia de gira con su orquesta, me olvide comentar que el toca el violín. Seguro ahora mismo estaría abrazándome diciendo cosas como: "No te preocupes" o "Todo estará bien". Extraño mucho sus besos, sus abrazos, su aroma que siempre me encanto, extraño todo de él.

Bueno ahora en Japón estamos de tarde y supongo que en Italia es de noche. Nunca tuve novedad de él, ni un correo, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada. Me estoy preocupando ¿Acaso me estará engañando? ¿Le habrá ocurrido un accidente? A veces yo misma me atormento con mis ideas.

Antes me gustaba coger mi celular y quedar mirándolo un rato con la esperanza de que tenga una llamada o por lo menos un mensaje de Ikuto. Pero deje de hacer eso ya que perdí las esperanzas de que algún día llamara o mandara un mensaje.

Estaba aburrida y mi única opción era echarme en mi cama y dormir, antes de hacer aquella idea mire un rato mi celular como si algo pudiera pasar, yo misma pensé: "Que tontería, el no llamara" dispuesta a ir y tirarme a mi cama de repente mi celular sonó. Yo me sorprendí y rápidamente agarre el aparato y conteste:

-¿Hola? , ah sí… no te preocupes Yaya, si lo sé la tarea es difícil pero aun no la eh resulto, ¿Qué quieres que? No Yaya es tú problema anda ve a copiar de otro compañero porque de mi ni me pidas nada. Adiós-y molesta colgué.

Ahora sí que estaba molesta con Yaya ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirme que se copie de mi cuaderno la clase pasada? Es su problema no haber puesto atención a la clase.

Entre mis quejas mi celular volvió a sonar seguro era de nuevo Yaya, con furia agarre mi celular y conteste sin mirar quien era el que llamaba.

**Te dije que ¡No! no me vuelvas a llamar**.

_¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?_

**¿Eh? Espera un momento…-**mi cabeza empezó a analizar de quien era esa voz, esa dulce voz que con tan solo una palabra me derretía, esa voz que suele decirme cosas pervertidas, si definitivamente era él.

**¡Ikuto!**

_Que gusto me da escucharte niña_

**Ikuto cuantas veces te eh dicho que no soy una niña ya pasaron 2 años ya soy grande ¿sabes?**

_Lose… Me hubiera encantado verte crecer Amu_

**Sabes que te extraño mucho…**-mi voz se quebraba parecía que iba a llorar.

_Amu no llores_

**¡¿Y cómo no llorar?! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo eh esperado un correo, un mensaje o al menos una llamada Ikuto? Estaba tan preocupada, no sabía nada de ti desde que te fuiste a Italia.**

_Amu… lo sé, sé que hice mal al no mandarte nada que pruebe que estoy bien, sé que estabas angustiada. No quiero poner ninguna excusa solo decir que intente comunicarme contigo pero al trabajo me lo impedía ahora recién de noche puedo comunicarme contigo, te eh extrañado mucho Amu._

**Igualmente yo mi neko hentai.**

_Parece que aún no lo has olvidado…_

**Como olvidarlo.**

_Oye Amu…_

**Dime**

_¿Por qué me contestaste de tan mala manera? ¿Estabas molesta?_

**¿Eh?, ah sobre eso… no te preocupes solo era una amiga que estaba molestando.**

_Mmmmmmm…. Y dime ¿Cómo has estado?_

**¿Yo?, pues muy bien**-trate de mentirle.

_Amu te conozco muy bien, sé que no estás bien, dime la verdad._

**Que si estoy diciendo la verdad, no miento.**

_¿Segura?_

**No.**

_Lo sabía, entontes ¿No vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?_

**No creo que te importe.**

_Sé que no puedo consolarte, ni hacer nada, pero me gustaría darte mi apoyo moral._

Lo pensé bien por un momento y me decidí en contarle todo lo que me ocurría.

**Bueno, primero estoy muy estresada, porque en la escuela eh peleado con una compañera y me han suspendido por dos días. **(N/A: Ahh… que recuerdos xD)

_Vaya, parece que mi linda Amu ya no es tan inocente ¿No?_

**No me interrumpas.**

Ikuto solo pudo soltar una carcajada

_Bueno, bueno, continúa._

**Estoy castigada y me mandaron a cuidar a mi molestosa hermana menor Ami.**

_¿Ami? No me parece nada molestosa._

**Eso dices tú pero bueno, también desaprobé matemáticas y el profesor de matemáticas me mando tarea extra… ¡Estoy harta!**

_Amu… Relájate todo estará bien._

Di un largo suspiro.

**Siempre me imaginaba que tú me estuvieras abrazando y diciéndome esas mismas palabras.**

_¿Te has vuelto más pervertida desde que me fui? _

**¿Eh? Q-que estás diciendo tus eres acá el maldito hentai**-dije mientras mis mejillas se teñían de un leve color rojo.

Ikuto no evito en soltar otra carcajada.

_Solo bromeaba, pero sabes que si yo estaría contigo te besaría, abrazaría y todo lo demás._ (N/A: Copiando al anime XD, es que esta frase me encantó *-*)

**¡Qué cosas dices pervertido!-**mi sonrojo se aumentó al máximo.

_Bien, ya es hora de cortar, tengo que seguir con la orquesta._

**Claro… cuídate mucho.**

_Te amo._

**¿Eh?, bueno y-yo también t-te amo Ikuto.**

_Cuídate niña, chau_- después de eso colgó.

¿Te amo? Ikuto nunca fue tan abierto como para decir esas palabras. Normalmente me decía un "Te quiero" o solamente me lo decía de manera indirecta para nunca se atrevió a decírmelo en palabras.

¡Vaya! No me di cuenta que ya era de noche. El tiempo se me fue volando mientras hablaba con Ikuto, será mejor ir a dormir.

Me aliste me puse mi típica ropa de dormir que siempre usaba y después de eso dispuesta me recosté en mi cama, quedándome dormida, me sentía un poco mejor gracias a la llamada de Ikuto.

POV Normal

El reloj marcaba las 3:10 am, a estas horas la peli-rosa se levantó, para ir a la cocina y servirse un vaso de agua. Amu subió a su habitación después de beber aquella bebida que se serbio en la cocina, gracias a eso se le quito el sueño, no podía dormir, estaba aburrida no podía hacer ruido ya que podía despertar a sus padres y su hermana. Entonces agarro su celular y empezó a ver todas las llamadas que había tenido últimamente en su celular, busco, busco y busco pero que curioso… La llamada de Ikuto no se encontraba en dicha lista.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?- Amu pregunto en susurros, ella creía que era un sueño, quería negar esa idea de su cabeza ya que se pareció tan real.

-No, no fue un sueño-dijo a susurros, cerca al oído de Amu, un joven peli-azul y ojos azul zafiro.

-¡¿Iku…-Amu no termino su oración ya que Ikuto le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Shhh… No hagas ruido, no queremos que tus padres se despierten ¿No?- pregunto el peli-azul.

-C-claro, pero… ¿Cómo entraste Ikuto?-pregunto muy curiosa Amu.

-Amu siempre dejas tu balcón abierto y nunca la cierras-le dijo Ikuto con un tono como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y para que viniste?-volvió a preguntar la peli-rosa.

-¿No es obvio Amu?, vengo a visitarte y a hacer lo que querías que haga.

-¿Q-que cosa?-pregunto Amu.

Ikuto solo puedo coger el brazo de su novia y darle un gran abrazo para después de esto decirle:

-Relájate… Todo estará bien, Amu…

Amu estaba sorprendida, nunca imagino algo así de parte de su novio, ella solo puedo responder devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Ikuto a su pequeña novia.

-Si… gracias Ikuto

Entes de despedirse e irse de la habitación de Amu. Ikuto junto sus labios con los de su novia, volviéndose un tierno y apasionado beso entre los dos. Querían que durara más pero por la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar. Ikuto durmió eso noche con Amu abrazados como si fueran uno solo.

Pero a la mañana siguiente Ikuto se fue de la habitación de Amu. Utau le conto a su amiga peli-rosa que Ikuto justo en la mañana fue a su casa, saludo a todo su familia y ese mismo día tomo el primer vuelo a Italia.

Amu obvio se puso triste por la noticia de que Ikuto volvió muy pronto a Italia, pero ahora todo su estrés desapareció gracias a él, sabía que algún día el volvería y cuando este de nuevo estresada el iba estar ahí para calmarla como lo hizo aquella noche que pasaron juntos.

_**Fin *-***_

_**Ok… termine mi one-shot… **__**Estuvo algo ¿cursi? Si creo que sí, siempre me pongo así a veces xD.**_

_**Este one-shot me hace recordar a Shugo Chara Party, capitulo 10 ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues es el primer capítulo cuando aparece Ikuto en la temporada *-* y bueno déjenme decirles que me versión es mucho mejor xD (okno mal chistes.-.) **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que se mueran de la ternura *o* xD y como siempre esperando sus opiniones para saber si debo mejorar en algo.**_

_**Y si hay alguna gente que está leyendo mi Fanfic (publicidad xD okno.-.) creo que actualizare mañana solo eso aviso jejeje **_

_**Ahora sí. Saludos su escritora Ruthy-chan**_


End file.
